Single cup coffee, tea and hot chocolate brewing systems have become popular in recent times. These typically involve a physically large brewer device that heats a compartment filled with water and pumps a single cup's worth of heated water through a prepackaged container of the brew. A personal cup is placed below the exit, usually on a tray built into the device, so that the brew flows directly into the person's cup.
Other types of single cup brewers have been disclosed which typically involve holding a separate brewing device or sieve in or on a cup and either pouring hot water through it or subjecting it to microwave heating where the brew then drains into the cup. Some include using individual-service coffee bags with sufficient ground coffee or tea to make a single cup using heated water.